


whoremones

by betfleck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Poetry, actually it's applicable to literally all ships cause everyone is a fucking mess tbh, for the record i really fucking hate him, fucking personal but go right ahead lmao, if you squint hard enough it's sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betfleck/pseuds/betfleck
Summary: this is NOT a love poem





	whoremones

would it be too much if i came forth and asked you to bear your rawest self for me?  
skin yourself like peeling apples,  
strip your armour good king i want you vulnerable,  
show me the sleek white of your flesh  
i'm sure your heart pumps ichor  
and your cells are made of star dust,  
there's liquid gold seeping through the cracks of your platinum bones  
if i take a sip i'll be graced with despair,  
even more so than i already am

i wanna eat your brain  
but only after i've picked and prodded at it until it's unpuzzled and stale  
and i get to consume you as nothingness  
and digest the most meaningless parts of you  
absorb all the fragments you deem unimportant,  
turn them into fuel for my sins,  
i'm running out of excuses  
can't you see i want you whole?  
even the holes of your existence left unfilled to time

i'll make a good time out of filling them,  
feeling you filling me till i hit the brim spill a little  
but only so to make room for more,  
i'm a short glass cup i'm full too quick  
struggle too hard to accommodate the vastness of being contained  
in the same space and time as you,  
frustration is my second nature,  
you're my first  
i'm trying my best not to crack,  
i've still got room for more--

i wonder, have you comissioned the sun to bend it's rays at your will?  
are you god?  
am i forever stuck in the incessant loop of chasing you so i don't have to chase myself?  
how the fuck are you so warm and your shadow so cold?  
why the fuck am i so eager to cling to the ground/walls/surfaces  
that will allow me to exist at your disposal  
when you're at no disposition to make anything of me?  
i'm holy bendable i've forsaken all my joints  
and replaced them with your voice  
i'm at your will  
why don't you fucking speak?

you don't make my heart stop or beat faster,  
my stomach is forever laced with unyielding acid  
it only ever dissolves butterflies,  
my breathing is clockwork beyond my control  
if i exhale  
you're for the taking,  
if i inhale  
you might be mine.

i walk on broken shards of myself,  
on thin ropes that sway to your every move,  
if you flex  
i might fall,  
if you don't  
i will jump.  
i'm a caricature of my shame glossed in dollar-store love.  
i'm a puppet that wishes to dance to the rhythms of your twitching fingers,  
i wanna offer you my strings,  
let me see what those fingers can do--

i'm all lust no love,  
collect your dust if i must,  
anything that's matter,  
if it's you it matters.  
i'm weak to your preconceived touch  
if i don't crack i will melt  
i know you're not god  
but you've got me on my knees and i don't even fucking pray,  
you draw confessions from me though i don't seek absolve,  
you play the vocal chords too?  
jesus fuck what can't you do?  
oh...me

**Author's Note:**

> i thought you were fucking awesome


End file.
